


Hospital visit

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will graham/reader fluffy fic where they both go the reader passes out and will meets her in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital visit

The first thing you become aware of when you wake up is the steady beep of the heart monitor next to your bed. Which means you’re in a hospital, just great. Without opening your eyes, you try to move, checking if anything is broken, or worse, not there. Wiggling your toes is no problem and neither is clenching your hands. When you are sure everything is okay, you open your eyes and look around the room.

It is not much, just an ordinary hospital room. Your clothes are folded up on the couch standing opposite you, obviously placed there so you would easily see them. The curtains are drawn shut, so you can’t see out of the window and get an idea of which hospital you’re in. You sigh and try to make yourself more comfortable in the hard bed and listen for someone. You hear several people walking by your room, but no one ever gets close to the door and enters.

After just lying there listening for several, long and boring minutes, you decide you have had enough of this and start to get up. Just then, the door finally opens, revealing Will with a coffee cup in each hand.

“You’re finally awake, that’s good. We were worried.”

“How long was I out?” You slip out the bed and walk over to the couch, and pick up your clothes.

“Six hours.” You pause with an oh, and turn around to face him where he still stands in the doorway.

“Wait on the outside, I need to change. And then we’ll check me out from here.” Will just nods, and closes the door. You are very ready to get out of there, so you are quick to change. Getting into your own clothes feels good. When you open the door Will hands you the coffee, and he leads the way down the corridor. You sip the coffee and hum when you discover that it’s your favorite one.

“So tell me what happened, my mind is blank. Can’t remember why I fainted”, you say to Will. He starts explaining while you wait for the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
